GeCe Songs: Volume 2
| image = Gecesongs_vol2.jpg | username = The GeCeBaybees | date = June 5, 2012 - present | number of tracks = unknown | link = | Last fanmix = GeCe Songs: Volume 1 | Current fanmix = | Next fanmix = - }} GeCe Songs: Volume 2 is a compilation of songs suggested by the GeCeBaybees that relate to the relationship between Gunther Hessenheffer and CeCe Jones. The songs have started being collected beginning in June 2012 and is on-going. Tracklisting #A Heart Full of Love by Cosette, Marius, and Éponine from Les Misérables #Ahi Estare by Facundo Gambandé and Mercedes Lambre #Accidentaly in love by In style of counting crows #Affection by The All-American Rejects #Again by Bruno Mars and Natasha Bedingfield #All Day by Cody Simpson #All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera #All I Ever Wanted by Faith Hill #All To Myself by Marianas Trench #Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet #As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber #As lovers go by Dashboard Confessionals #Ay Na Na by Cody Simpson ft. Jessica Jarrel # Baby I by Ariana Grande #Bad Boy by Cascada #Bang A Drum by Selena Gomez #Be The One by Cody Simpson #Beauty And A Beat by Justin Bieber ft Nicki Minaj #B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole #Before the Storm by Jonas Brothers ft. Miley Cyrus #Believe Me by Ellie Goulding #Best For Last by Adele #Better With You by Kris Allen #Be Your Everything by Boys like Girls #Bows And Arrows by Kicking Daisies #Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations #Busted by Veronica #Can I Have This Dance by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens #Can't Stay Away by IM5 ft. Bella Thorne #Catch Me If You Can by Burnham #Catch your wave by The click Five #Contagious by Boys like Girls #Come Down With Love by Allstar Weekend #Countdown by Beyonce #Critical by Jonas Brothers #Crushcrushcrush by Paramore #Die In Your Arms by Justin Bieber #Die Young by Ke$ha #Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove #DNA by Little Mix #Don't Cry Your Heart Out by Cody Simpson #Don't Run Away by Tyler James Williams featuring IM5 #Don't Trust Me by 30h3 #Don't You Want Me by The Human League #Entre Tu Y Yo by Pablo Espinosa #ET by Katy Perry #Face To Face by Debby Ryan and Ross Lynch #Find That Girl by INVASION #Forever by Chris Brown #Ghost Of You by Selena Gomez #Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato #Had Me @ Hello by Olivia Holt #He Could Be The One by Miley Cyrus #Heart Attack by Demi Lovato #How Do You Sleep by Jesse McCartney #I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace #I Know What I Know- Shane Harper #I Like It That Way by Selena Gomez #I Promise You by Selena Gomez #It's Time - Imagine Dragons #I Wish by One Direction #Just A Feeling by Paradise Fears #Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne #Key 2 Your Heart by Chris Brown #Last First Kiss by One Direction #Lights by Ellie Goulding #Love Like Woe by The Ready Set #Maybe I Love You by Lenka #Maybe This Christmas by Shane Dawson #Meet Me Halfway by The Black Eyed Peas #Mine by Taylor Swift #Misery by Maroon 5 #Misery Business by Paramore #Moments by One Direction #My First Kiss by 3OH!3 #My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson #My Weakness by Kris Allen #Na Na Na by One Direction #Never Alone by Barlow Girl #Never Say Never by The Fray #Nobody Compares by One Direction #Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch #Nuestro Camino by Martina Stoessel and Jorge Blanco #Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da By the Beatles #Oxygen by Maia Mitchell # Piano by Ariana Grande #Please Don't Leave Me by P!NK #Podemos by Martina Stoessel and Jorge Blanco #Pretty Brown eyes by Cody Simpson #Ready Or Not by Bridgit Mendler #Red by Taylor Swift # Right There by Ariana Grande ft Big Sean #Roll With the Punches by Lenka #Say Something by Austin Mahone #Say You're Just a Friend by Austin Mahone #She Makes Me Wanna by JLS #She Wolf by Shakira #She's So Lovely by Scouting For Girls #She's Got You High by Mumm-ra #Shock Me Into Love by Lenka #Should've Said No by Taylor Swift #Skinny Love by Birdy #Something Beautiful by Bridgit Mendler #Somewhere only we know by Keane #Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding #Starstruckk by 30h3 #Superluv by Shane Dawson #T-Shirt by Shontelle #Take Me Or Leave Me by Stanfour #Te Creo by Martina Stoessel #Te Esperare by Jorge Blanco # The Way by Ariana Grande ft Mac Miller #The Zombie Song by Stephanie Mabey #This Is Love by INVASION #This Love by Maroon 5 #Thought Of You by Justin Bieber #Ti Credo by Lodovica Comello #Tienes Todo by Martina Stoessel and Pablo Espinosa #Together by Demi Lovato and Jason Derulo #Valentine by Cody Simpson #Verte De Lejos by Pablo Espinosa #Victim of Love by Cash Cash #Want You Back by Cher Lloyd #Waste of Time by Paradise Fears #We Found Love by Rihanna #What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts #What The Hell by Avril Lagvine #When I Look Into Your Eyes by Shane Harper #Wish U Were Here by Cody Simpson ft. Becky G. #Without You by David Guetta ft. Usher #You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship #How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina & the Diamonds Category:GeCe-related Songs Category:Volumes Category:GeCe-related